The Interragation of the Lyoko Warriors
by Ulrichrules
Summary: This is a story where you can ask the characters from code lyoko any approiate questions
1. Chapter 1

The Interrogation of The Lyoko Warriors

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own code Lyoko Summary: Ask the lyoko warriors anything you want.

Authors Note: Hey guys please review this is my first ever story. Since I just started this story I will make up some questions. My real name is Ryan but just call me Joey

I dare Ulrich to take Yumi to a five – star restaurant.

Odd I dare you to verse me in a pizza eating competition

Jeremy I dare you to kill Aelita on lyoko (sorry Aelita fans)

Yumi I dare you to paint Sissi's room black.

Aelita I dare you to take Jeremy's laptop and smash it with a Jack Hammer

Everyone (but Xana) goes to lyoko, materialize Xana's monsters and use them against him.

William start a fight with Ulrich

Xana I dare you to kiss Aelita

/

Ulrich: Uh…uh…maybe later

Odd: Alright! Pizza! (Runs off to pizza eating contest)

Jeremy: (virtualizes himself on lyoko and commits suicide so he doesn't have to do the challenge

Yumi: (laughs manically)

Aelita: (grabs Jack hammer and smashes Jeremy's laptop) Now you won't spend so much time on the computer!

Jeremy: Why couldn't I have died instead!

Everyone: Wohooo! (Materializes Xana's monsters and make them shoot him.

Xana: (grabs Jack hammer off Aelita and slowly defeats his own monsters)

William: Fight me Stern!

Ulrich: Gladly Dunbar! (Knocks William out in one punch.

Yumi: Go Ulrich!

Hiroki: Alright!

Yumi: Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Get lost!

Hiroki: Make me!

Yumi: I'll call mum

Hiroki: (runs all the way home)

Xana: Ughh….just thinking of that is disgusting…. I'm not doing it

Aelita: Hey! I'm not disgusting I will prove it to you (kisses Xana on the lips)

Xana: Damn she's a good kisser (makes out with Aelita)

Aelita: Hey! Just because I'm a good kisser doesn't mean you or Jeremy can take advantage of me.

Xana and Jeremy: (start crying)

Jeremy: Wait! Why are we crying? I have an idea! (Whispers in Xana's ear)

Xana: (kisses Jeremy)

Me: (starts listening to Break Away on IPod touch)

Ulrich: (steals IPod off me)

Me: Give that back

Ulrich: Make me!

Me: I will! (pulls katana out of thin air)

Ulrich: Haha (pulls out two katanas) two is better then one!

Me: Well see about that! (grabs Yumi and holds her hostage) Now what are you going to do huh Ulrich!

Ulrich: I'll show you what I'm going to do (grabs Yumi pulls her into a spin and kisses her)

Yumi: Oh Ulrich you're so sweet.

Odd: Get a room you two! I'm trying to listen to break away on the iPod touch!

Ulrich and Me: Triplicate!

Ulrich: Ha Odd! Now what are you going to do! There is six of us surrounding you! I always been able to beat you and I still can now!

Odd: Great work buddy! You're getting better at math!

Jeremy: Your not so good at math yourself Odd. I'm going to teach you.

Odd: (whimpers)

Jeremy: (Jeremy smacks Odd on the head with math book) what's the square root of pi?

Odd: uhhh… ummmm… 3.94?

Jeremy: it's….not….possible….Odd got….it….right.

Everybody but odd: (faints)

Me: I command Odd speaks in French.

Odd: Au revoir (bye bye).

Ulrich: Hey! You're not leaving! I haven't diced you into pieces yet!

Odd: dois-je encore parler français? (Should I still speak French?)

Me: Yes you should

Ulrich and Me: (Dice Odd into pieces on lyoko and then get devirtulized)

Yumi: I'm hungry. Who wants to go to McDonalds?

Odd: Double bacon fromage burger ici moi Venez! (Double bacon cheese burger her I come!)

Aelita: What's a double bacon cheese burger?

Me: Odd you don't have to speak French anymore

Jeremy: you don't….

Odd: a double bacon cheese burger is only the best burger McDonalds make! Man if Ulrich would ask his parents for some money I would steal it and buy as many double bacon cheese burgers as I could.

Ulrich: …..

Yumi: I want to tell everybody the big fat truth. I HATE ULRICH!

Ulrich: Can I please have that love ray you made Jeremy?

Jeremy: Fine. But only because you also hate Odd.

Odd: Hey! I take offense to that!

Jeremy: I hope you do

Ulrich: (grabs love ray off Jeremy, shoots it without looking and it hits Aelita)

Aelita: Oh come here Ulrich so we can make out (makes kissing noises)

Yumi: I always knew you were cheating on me Ulrich. (Starts walking home crying)

Hiroki: Alright! High five Ulrich!

Ulrich: Yumi! Wait! (Runs after Yumi)

Hiroki: But…But….That's not fair (walks over and starts kicking Odd complaining that he won't stop until teenagers start respecting him)

Me: Hiroki go home and I will give you a 3ds

Hiroki: Alright!

Odd: No fair! I don't feel like eating anymore (throw double bacon cheese burger at the wall)

Me: Did…did….Odd just….reject food?

Odd: Yes I did!

Sissi: OMG! Who stole my strawberry lipstick?

Odd (drawing pictures with sissi's lipstick on sissi's mirror)

Sissi: Uhhh….Odd?

Odd: Yes?

Sissi: I…I…I love you

Odd: I will love you to. WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!(Pushes Sissi off a cliff so big that no one actually knows how big it is because no one has ever made it to the bottom. People who fell of the cliff a Thousand years ago are still falling down)

Ulrich: Hey guys! We're back.

Yumi: Ulrich lets go kiss each other for ages.

Ulrich: (blushes heavily) Uhhh….yeah sure Yumi

Jeremy: Ulrich…. Did you use the love ray on Yumi?

Ulrich: Uhhhh….. Maybe….ok yes but I had a good reason. She was going to go back to Japan and if she went back to Japan we might not win in the fight against Xana.

Odd Good one Ulrich! Now Einstein has to do a return to the past!

Ulrich: Well since Joey won't remember the return to the past. Joey Will you marry me?

Jeremy: Return to the past now!

Me: meheheheh I remembered the return to the past Ulrich!

Ulrich: don't tell Yumi ok

Me: FINE! I WON'T TELL YUMI THAT YOU PROPOSED TO ME.

Yumi: How could you Ulrich?


	2. Chapter 2

The Interrogation of the Lyoko Warriors

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes! I finally own code lyoko. Hey the phones ringing I'll get it. But…but...But are you sure? No I don't own Code lyoko anymore

Joey: Odd read the review

Odd: The first review is from Peppy Hair

Peppy Hair: Xana I dare you to watch all the anime in the world. Franz Hopper I dare you to watch Aelita and Jeremy go on a date. Aelita I dare you to tell your true feelings to Xana.

Xana: Do I have to?

Joey: Yes

Xana :( Goes and watches anime muttering about stupid reviewers)

Franz Hopper: Hey Xana. How is that plan to destroy the world going?

Xana: Not very good Jeremy keeps foiling my plans.

Franz Hopper: Damn

Aelita: Ok….Jeremy…I…I….I love Ulrich

Jeremy: Hey Ulrich! Where is that love ray? I need to use it.

Ulrich: Right here Jeremy (throws love ray at Jeremy) Hurry!

Odd: The next rev….

Joey: Stop! I want Jeremy to read the next review.

Odd: (Goes and sulks in the corner)

Jeremy: The next review is from Keybladeauraofpie.

Keybladeauraofpie: I dare Aelita to do the Tango with Odd. I dare Ulrich and Odd to read One Letter. Jeremy I dare you to wear Aelita's Lyoko outfit at the school while singing anything you can do with Xana and In a High Pitched voice and skipping while throwing energy fields at Ms Hertz and say Hertz Don't it?

Odd: Alright! Tango! (Starts doing Tango)

Aelita: Why do I have to dance with this young man? I want to go upgrade the super computer

Ulrich and Odd: Ok (read One Letter) how could they make us gay!

Joey: quite easily

Ulrich and Odd: Hey!

Joey: Yehh horses eat it but what's it got to do with this conversation

Ulrich and Odd: …

Jeremy: Sure. Ready Xana?

Xana: I get to torture people so yeah I'm ready

Jeremy and Xana (wear Aelita's Lyoko costume while singing anything you can do and throwing energy fields at Ms Hertz and saying Hertz don't it) Wow! I never thought torturing teachers with energy fields while wearing a girl costume could be so much fun!

Joey: Hmm. Well that doesn't surprise me with you Xana but Jeremy I mean seriously I think you're going evil.

Jeremy: Hey! I get sick of class it stops me from deactivating Xana's towers and I already know everything they teach us.

Ulrich: You don't even help deactivate the towers! We've always had to deactivate the towers because you won't get off the computer chair and come to Lyoko! Even if all of us are devirtualized you still won't come to Lyoko and you make up a lame excuse saying that no one can send you even though all of us can send you! Then you say no one will be able to virtulize the vehicles even though your girlfriend can virtulize them from Lyoko!

Odd: I think that's the longest thing you have ever said Ulrich.

Xana: (quietly sneaks up behind Jeremy and cuts his head off)

Yumi: Do you want a kiss Ulrich?

Ulrich: YES!

Yumi: (kisses Ulrich)

Odd: Hey! I have an Idea! I'm going to drink a beer! (Drinks beer, beer affects his brain and he goes and kisses Yumi)

Yumi: (pukes)

Ulrich: ODD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER I HAVE A BEER (drinks beer, beer also affects his brain and he goes and kisses Aelita)

Aelita: (joins Yumi and starts puking)

Jeremy: ULRICH! I'M GOING TO KILL AFTER I HAVE A BEER AS WELL (drinks beer, just like with Odd and Ulrich beer affects his brain and he goes and kisses Sissi)

Sissi: JEREMY! NOW YOU HAVE RUINED ALL MY MAKEUP AND I HAVE TO PUT ON A NEW LAYER (screams and then goes and puts on new layer of makeup)

Joey: Well this chapter is going realllly goooood

Kiwi: Hey! Why don't you let me talk in any of this? It's not fair! People should start sending me dares. Please send me dares on ways to kill my masters friend Ulrich because I absolutely hate him! He never pays me any attention all he does is right in that stupid diary.

Ulrich: How do you know about that, Xana doesn't even know about that?

Xana: I do now.

Ulrich: heheheh you won't after I cut your head off with these (pulls out rubber chickens from his back) Hey! What happened to my swords? Odd you better not have taken them!

Odd: Heheheh sorry Ulrich but I really need them to slice Joey's head off.

Joey: Why Me. What did I do? That gigantic brownie I ate that you really wanted didn't even taste that great, I would've preferred eating the giant pizza that was next to it.

Odd: Giant pizza! Where! I must have giant pizza right now!

Ulrich: (burps) Ahhh. That giant pizza was the best thing I've ever ate.

Odd:!

Jeremy: Gee Odd. Can you yell much louder than that.

Odd: Yes. !

Ulrich: I think I'm deaf now.

Jeremy: I'm bored.

Odd: You're never bored.

Ulrich: I'm bored too. Unless I have a Idea! (whisper something in Jeremy's ear, hands him a katana) Your going to finally die Odd! (him and Jeremy stab Odd in the back in unison)

Jeremy: Victory is all mine!

Ulrich: Dude what are you talking about it's clearly all mine.

Jeremy: No I'm pretty sure it's mine

Ulrich: You want to fight over this?

William: Yeah I do Stern! I'm finally going to smash your face in!

Ulrich: (knocks William out in one punch) You wish pretty boy

Yumi: (kisses Ulrich)

Odd: How many times do I have to say this same exact line! GET A ROOM!

Jeremy: Calm down Odd. (Gets out laptop) Here you can play this.

Odd: Alright! Now you're talking!

Jeremy: I always was talking

Aelita: Hmm I calculated everything correctly and I still can't improve the supercomputer

Ulrich: There is a world. That is virtual and different it can be so cold it makes us stand up for what's right. Our hopes through our hope life. If we reset it to the start. Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through. Here we are like a star shinning bright on your world today make evil go away. Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

A world of machines it can shatter human nature and all that we need is a way to find the answer and one thing sure you can count on us for good. Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through. Here we are like a star shinning bright on your world today make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

We'll do our best to never let you down were up to the test to turn this world around.

Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through. Here we are like a star shinning bright on your world today make evil go away. Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through.

Odd: Make evil go away

Ulrich: Here we are like a star shinning bright on your world today make evil go away. Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

Yumi: (claps)

Ulrich: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!

Jeremy: The next review is from Hannah

Hannah: My question is for Odd if you could date Sissi or a piece of ham who would you choose.

Odd: I would choose the ham but I'm really not sure how long the ham would last.

Everyone but Odd: Heh doesn't surprise us.

Odd: Hmmh! I take offence to that you know guys.

Ulrich: We hope you do.

Joey: Alright calm down guys. Stop bagging Odd out. Even though he really deserves it.

Odd: What did I do?

Ulrich: Exist

Yumi: Ulrich stop being mean to Odd or I won't give you a kiss.

Ulrich: No! Anything but that! Please don't do that Yumi! Please kiss me!

Yumi: Okay. (Kisses Ulrich on the lips)

Odd: This time I'm just going to force you into a room. And it's for your own good. Well actually it doesn't help you guys but who seriously cares.

Jeremy: The next review is from Miss Author.

Gorgeous girl that looks like a long haired Yumi cartwheels in wearing skinnies, a black tube top and gold flats.

Gorgeous girl: Hi! I'm Hikari oc pf Ms A. I'm here as a gift to Ulrich, her crush from the show. Since mean old Yumi isn't interested she dares me and Ulrich to go out tonight. She rented a limo that plays Break away nonstop and got us reservations at a really fancy restaurant. See ya at 7:30. (winks & cartwheels away)

Ulrich: Woooow! She's so beautiful! Wohooo! I got a date with a really hot chick! Who's the ladies man now Odd!

Yumi: I thought you loved me Ulrich! After all we've been through I thought you loved me! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! (runs away crying)

Ulrich: (goes and jumps on stage that appeared from nowhere) Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<p>

Odd: Is he talking about Yumi or that new girl Hikari.

Ulrich: I'm talking about Hikari. She's just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can't wait till our date. Whoa it's 7:00. I better go get ready.

(30 minutes later a limo shows up and Hikari gets out and Ulrich comes out)

Ulrich: You look beautiful.

Hikari: Thank you.

Ulrich and Hikari: (get in limo and start singing break away)

(Limo arrives at a very fancy French restaurant and Ulrich and Hikari get out of limo and walk in)

Ulrich: So what do you like?

Hikari: I really like diamond necklaces.

Ulrich: I'll be back I've got to go to the toilet (rushes out the door, goes to a necklace shop, buys a diamond necklace and comes back to the restaurant) Hikari I got you a present I really hope you like it. (Gives Hikari diamond necklace)

Hikari: It's beautiful. Thanks.

Ulrich: That's okay.

Ulrich and Hikari: (finish meal and go back to the limo)

(Limo comes back to mansion)

Yumi: (looking out window without them knowing to see what happens)

Hikari: Thanks Ulrich. That was the best date I've ever been on. (kisses Ulrich on the lips)

Ulrich: (makes out with Hikari) Why don't you stay here. You could sleep in my bed.

Hikari: Okay i will.

Ulrich and Hikari: (go to bed)

Yumi: (runs away crying and locks herself in room)

Authors Note: Sorry this chapters taken so long guys and sorry if i made it to lemony for you.


	3. Chapter 3

The Interrogation of the Lyoko Warriors

Chapter 3

A/n : I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, sorry if my writing skills are a bit rusty

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko but i do own this gigantic pizza.

Odd: Hey! , that's mine

Joey: No it's not!

Odd: Yeah it is!

Joey: Whatever! , Read the first review

Odd: The first review is from Miss Author

Miss Author: Odd aren't you in the least annoyed about the Scrawny/Svelte debate? i dare you to get Sissi over to thi story, i don't seem to see her Reward: a lifetime supply of spaghetti, meatballs, mashed potatoes and gravy. Punishment: You will have to spend all of your holidays with a math tutor

Jeremy do you prefer JeremY or JeremIE? I dare you to teach one of the Lyoko Warriors (minus Aelita) of your choice how to run the supercomputer Reward: a copy of your idol's autobiography Punishment: None

Aelita you are my favourite character i feel deep for you sometimes. Was it tough when your first time of month came around before you regained your memories? If so, what were the boys reactions.I dare you Aelita to look at this Jerlita photo Reward: You get your mum back Punishment: None

Yumi my OC loves to save your life, tell me your feelings on that. I dare you to kiss Ulrich for the remainder of the chapter Reward: a ruby ring Punishment: a replay of double take when Xanafied William is about to push you in

Ulrich to me you look like a samurai but that's my opinion. Did you know that you are voiced by the same chick that does Kiwi? Just thought i'd let you know. I dare you to enjoy Yumi's kiss Reward: Another Martial arts thingie to put on your wall. Punishmnet: Same as Odd's

William my OC Cassidy adores you, what do you think on the subject? I dare you to dance to footloose with XANA watching. Reward: A gold ring Punishment: You will be sent to Planet Drool from Sharkboy and Lavagirl and will have to battle Mr Electric with your bare hands.

Xana At the end of RTTPN, another fanfiction that is coming to it's fourth season, you turn into a good guy. What are your thoughts on this, Are you for or opposed to it. I dare you to get a puppy and stay under a turn to good program for five chapters Reward: The puppy Punishment: a angry mob from Frannkenstein and the snakes from Anaconda 3 will come and attack you.

Joey: Well that was a long review

Odd: I'm extremely annoyed

Joey: What, because your scrawny?

Odd: I'M NOT SCRAWNY!

Joey: Whatever

Odd: Sissi! , Ulrich wants you!

Ulrich: What no i d-(cut off by Sissi kissing him)

Sissi: I love you Ulrich!

Ulrich: (shoves Sissi in a metal cage)

Odd: FOOD!

Jeremy: i don't really care.

Joey: i feel being mean so i'm going to make you teach Odd.

Jeremy and Odd: NOOOOOOOO!

Jeremy: i refuse

Aelita: Thank you, i appreciate it. (Flashback)

Aelita's Flashback

Aelita: What is all of this blood on my bed? I better ring yumi.

Yumi: Hello, Hi Aelita

Aelita: Hi Yumi, i have a problem

Yumi: What is it

Aelita: There is blood on my bed

Yumi: You know those thing i gave you called tampons

Aelita: Yeah

Yumi: Use them

Aelita: Okay, bye

Yumi: Bye

End Flashback

Aelita: Thanks to Yumi, the boys never knew. I thought the picture to be very strange, it seems weird that i'm a unicorn.

Anthea: Aelita, honey is that you?

Aelita: Yes Mum, it's me (hugs her mum

Yumi: Okay, that might be a little strange, ok i'll do it (kisses Ulrich

Ulrich: (Enjoys it, not just because of the dare he actually enjoys it).

Ulrich: (jumps on stage and starts singing)

I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
>Or afraid of flying now<br>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
>Not afraid of dying<br>But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going<p>

And now you're gonna miss me  
>I know you're gonna miss me<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me

Odd: cause you changed the way you kiss me

Ulrich: We used to be so so soulful  
>Al Green on the background vocals<br>T-Total we're on the next high  
>We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat<br>But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts  
>Now I'm chilling on my Jack Jones<br>Looking for a way back home but I can't get back

Our love feels wrong please wind it back  
>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me

I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
>Or afraid of flying now<br>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
>Not afraid of dying<br>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<p>

Odd: cause you changed the way you kiss me

Our love feels wrong please wind it back  
>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me  
>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<p>

Yumi: (claps)

Ulrich: Yumi, i love you

Yumi: i love you to

Odd: Get a room please

Yumi: This ring is so beautiful

Ulrich: Maybe that's why Kiwi hate's me so much

Kiwi: (barks)

Ulrich: Yes! More martial arts equipment.

William: Is she hot? Okay whatever. (Dances to foot loose).

Xana: (claps)

William: Yay a gold ring.

Xana: I am extremely against it, okay puppies are cool (hugs puppy).

Joey: Odd read the next review

Odd: The next review is from Karana Auditore

Karana Auditore: Odd aren't you annoyed with people calling you scrawny, why haven't you died yet and i dare you to watch nyan cat for 24 hours, THE WHOLE THING! If you don't do it i'll kill you (smiles evily)

Ulrich read about you and Hikari or something, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YUMI!, i dare you to kill Hikari or Nyan Cat will stalk you forever

Yum i feel your pain, if Ulrich doesn't do what i say then kill him with this gun (hands Yumi a five-seven)

Aelita i dare you to kiss Jeremy on the lips

Jeremy Enjoy the kiss and take Aelita out to Hell's kitchen for a date

William did you know you like my OC Ezia? , If you didn't they you don't have feelings, here's a bio (hands William bio)

Xana kill yourself and stop causing trouble

Joey i dare you to kiss Odd on the lips

Odd: Yes i absolutely hate it, i have died Ulrich and Jeremy killed me last chapter, YAY NYAN CAT!

Ulrich: (reads Hikari's bio, burns it). I don't why i did this to Yumi and ok. (kills Hikari)

Yumi: I don't need this (chucks gun away)

Aelita: Ok, (kisses Jeremy on the lips)

Jeremy: (blushes) Aelita, let's go to hell's kitchen

Aelita: Ok (goes to hell's kitchen with Jeremy)

William: No i didn't know, i know i have no feelings. (Reads Ezia's bio) she sounds hot! (goes to giant cookie contest, come second) Whoops!

Xana: (kills himself) Are you happy now!

Joey: I refuse

Odd: So do i

Joey: Good, read the next review

Odd: The next review is from Joemamma

Joemamma: i only have one thing to say, Sissi, will you marry me?

Sissi: Yes!, (kisses Joemamma)

Joey: O...K...Odd, read the next review

Odd: The next review is from kitkatkathy27121993

Kitkatkathy27121993: i have a question for everyone, if you were an animal what animal would you be and why.

Odd: Pig, i could eat heaps of food

Ulrich: Cheetah, it would be like having super sprint from Lyoko

Yumi: Koala, because they're cute

Sissi: Peacock because they're beautiful

William: Rhino because they're strong

Jeremy: Ape, because they're are smart

Aelita: Cat, i like the sound they make

Joey: Meerkat, so i can dig burrows!

Xana: Puppy! , puppies and cute!

Joey: Well i think that this is the end of this chapter

Everyone: Goodbye!

A/n: I hope my writing skills aren't rusty.


End file.
